Girlfriend
'Girlfriend, ' also referred to as 'The Girl '''in Dennis Wedin's artbook, is a supporting character in [[Hotline Miami|''Hotline Miami]]. She is Jacket's girlfriend who he rescued from the Producer's villa in Decadence. She is also heavily associated with Don Juan, sharing identical top down sprites. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, her role in Midnight Animal is played by Rachael Ward. Prior to the events of Hotline Miami, Jacket had been dumped by one or more previous girlfriends, as Beard consoles him on the loss of one on April 23rd, 1986 and there's a stripped bed in Jacket's apartment during the early parts of Hotline Miami. Events in Hotline Miami She is first seen in Chapter 3, Decadence, in the same room as the Producer, surrounded by cameras and appearing to have been drugged and abused, and perhaps struggling with a substance addiction which the Russian Mafia feeds to keep her in their grasp. After the Producer is killed by Jacket, she tells him to "finish what he started" and that she "knew it would end like this." Instead of killing or abandoning her, Jacket rescues her, taking her to his apartment where she recuperates and then moves in permanently. She is referred to as Jacket's girlfriend,The police officer in Trauma refers to her as Jacket's girlfriend, and Richter in Assault refers to her as "your girl." And in Richard's predictions Girlfriend is clearly the something that "will soon be taken from you" when she is killed, confirming Jacket's attachment to her. implying that they become romantically involved. After her arrival Jacket's flat becomes cleaner and new items are gradually added to the apartment, such as flowers on the kitchen table. She starts to sleep in the same room as Jacket in a bed of her own in Chapter 8. She is later killed by Richter, another masked assassin working for 50 Blessings. She was presumably killed either because she was a witness to Jacket's involvement with 50 Blessings, or simply because she was present when Richter appeared at the apartment to confront Jacket. Jacket later interrogates Richter at the police station and the player is given the option to strangle him or to spare him. Regardless, Richter is alive in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Decadence Dialogue Girl: Yeah... Just get it over with... Girl: I knew it would end like this *cough* carries her to the car. Jacket tries to leave without her Girl: Hey asshole, you can't just *cough* leave me here. I got nowhere to go. Girl: Why don't you finish what you started? Don Juan It is speculated that Don Juan represents The Girl, as she is the only one shown on-screen that cares for Jacket and knows he is a killer. Also, the Don Juan mask is unlocked by getting a high score in Decadence, the mission she first appears in. One of Jacket's Fans, Corey, also wears an edited and recolored Don Juan mask depicting a zebra. Trivia * She has no lines of dialogue after Decadence and cannot be further interacted with until her body is discovered by Jacket in Deadline. In each interlude between chapters until that point she is seen moving about the apartment, and sometimes absent from the apartment. * It is believed that The Girl could in part resemble one of the creator's girlfriends as he said that once he met her his apartment started becoming cleaner, the same as The Girl's influence on Jacket's apartment. * The Girl appears posthumously in the digital comic after Jacket's arrest after Showdown. A news report detailing the various murders Jacket has been party to mentions that he "kidnapped" her during the events of Decadence and that she was later found dead in Jacket's downtown apartment. This shows that the press did not have insight into their true relationship and how they had met, and it is unknown but presumed unlikely that Jacket opened up to investigators when asked about her. It is also worth mentioning that given dialogue between police officers upon Jacket beginning to awake from his coma in Trauma, that they refer to Richter as having shot Jacket and his girlfriend, meaning that the police are aware that Jacket was not her killer. References Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Characters